User blog:Matt Hadick/Dead Rising 3 Review Roundup
Dead Rising 3 has finally found its way to stores alongside the recently released Xbox One. As a launch title, it has some heavy lifting to do if it wants to win over the hearts and minds of the gaming press -- launch titles, because they're exploring completely new territory, tend to be susceptible to lukewarm reviews. On the whole, even though it seems like Dead Rising 3 is not going to be the critical darling that we would all like for it to be, the game is receiving mostly positive reviews. Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Destructoid' 9/10 ''"Although it sacrifices a tad of its loveable camp factor and neon style in favor of a few other advancements, the outcome is a much stronger, more involved Dead Rising game. For once, I actually felt overwhelmed in a zombie outbreak, which is a real example of how next-gen technology can be used to do more than simply "make things look better." Out of all the launch titles I've played on both new consoles, Dead Rising 3 is my personal favorite, bar none." 'The Escapist 4/5 ''"Dead Rising 3 will likely go down as one of the quintessentially "good" launch titles seen when a new console releases. It's an exclusive title with a big open world and tons of zombies that demonstrates the power of the next gen console well."'' IGN 8.3/10 ''"Dead Rising 3 doesn’t get by on its looks, but its meaty zombie-slaying combat and nearly endless supply of undead and ridiculous weapons go a long way. Through its lengthy campaign, I was always eager to see what crazy zombie-squishing contraption would come along next. It rarely disappointed, except when navigating its snarled map and waiting out its load times took me out of the fight took too long."'' Thought It Was Okay OXM 7.5/10 ''"Dead Rising 3 is undoubtedly fun, and cleans up a lot of the messiness found in previous Dead Risings, but it’s still not the complete antidote to the series’ slowly decaying zombie antics. It also doesn’t take much advantage of the new hardware. Don’t blame the Xbox One, though — this launch-day release is limited primarily by the constraints set by the original’s creaky mechanics and gameplay clichés way back in 2006. A true undead evolution will hopefully happen for the series during this console generation, but we’ll just have to wait a while longer. Until then, DR3’s mostly familiar retread changes things just enough to keep the series shuffling along."'' Polygon 7.5/10 ''"Dead Rising 3 gets a lot of things right. It presents a massive open world filled with possibilities and features the first truly impressive use of scale in a game based on a zombie outbreak. But the game's difficulty spikes — due to its control and inventory issues — and boring, stereotype-laden writing can be difficult to swallow. There's a very good game lurking inside of Dead Rising 3 — but it feels a little unsteady on its feet."'' Games Radar' 3.5/5 "Dead Rising 3 excels at what it does best, which is mainly killing zombies in deeper ways as your undead-slaying skills grow over the game. And it’s smoother than ever to maximize that quality time of chainsawing a zombie in half. Yet the lack of combat annoyances only amplify the flaws of the writing and the lack of mission variety. Dead Rising is closer than ever to realizing its full potential, but its many mistakes make it clear that it isn’t quite there yet." Hated It ''Currently there are no markedly negative reviews of Dead Rising 3. Wikia Reviews What rating would you give Dead Rising 3? 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Haven't played it yet Category:Blog posts